vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Knight
Summary The Void Knights are necromantic warriors of great power that differ from other undead because they still have some fragments of their souls left, but those remnants are as corrupt and withered as those of the most terrible specters. In a sense, it is almost as if a necromancer’s spirit was possessing the body of an animated corpse. Their exact origin is unknown, but most historians agree that they first appeared at the end of the Cycle of Glory of Stygia, when Meskhenet once again became a huge desert and hundreds of thousands of nomads died on the burning dunes. Other sources claim that they are far older and are undead carriers of the blood of Ulrioka Yama, the God of Death in the forgotten religion of the Aramense. Their bodies are tall and muscular, appearing almost as perfect as if they were still alive. Only their faces, skulls with bloodshot eyes, reveal their true undead nature. The Knights wear all types of clothing, but usually are dressed in heavy armor composed of black blood, hard as steel and terrifying in appearance. Interestingly, their armor, weapons, and special attacks are all powered by their unholy blood, which is manifested through veins that criss-cross the surface of their skin. Nobody, not even the Void Knights themselves, has a clear idea of their role in the world, so each acts toward its own objectives rather than following an overarching plan. Most are in the service of powerful beings and act as important agents, but others are completely independent and follow no will but their own. The Void Knights often seek highly skilled warriors descended from the ancient tribes who inhabited the lands of Al-Enneth and, after mortally wounding them, force them to drink the Knight’s unholy blood. In some cases, this blood synchronizes with the victim’s body, turning the victim after an excruciating process into a new Void Knight. Luckily for the world, there are very few who have the needed affinity for the Knights’ blood. Today, there may be slightly more than 50 Void Knights on Gaïa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Void Knight Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead, Between Worlds Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Limited Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-Godly) (Due to being fused with the energy of Nemesis, they are beyond physical harm and their forms can be retained regardless of the damage it receives. However, this does not apply to their head and some organs), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming energy, elemental and immaterial beings, souls/concepts, ghosts, and even nonexistent beings, such as the Etrien Gnosos), Self-Sustenance (All types), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2) (Even basic usage of Nemesis can turn one's body and soul into holes in reality, while Void Knights have fused both aspects of their being with the very energy of Nemesis), Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly) (Capable of damaging and even destroying souls, with this damage being so thorough as to be impossible to fully heal even through magic, with this damage being unable to be undone even by reversing causality or time. They also have Gnosis 20, granting them abnormal control over the Soul Flux and the ability to ignore its influence somewhat), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping (Capable of manipulating Nemesis, a force foreign to the vital flow of Ki and that opposes and devours the principles of existence), Deconstruction (Upon death, they create a void that consumes any trace of life, reducing it to ashes and destroying the souls of anything caught within), Blood Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Capable of manipulating its blood for various purposes, such as creating wings, weapons, or spikes), Flight, Chi Manipulation (Capable of utilizing Ki), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying or significantly weakening the Ki, Magic, or Psychic abilities of others with its presence), Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation (By using its blood to enhance a weapon they wield, they can become faster and ignore armor. Additionally capable of fusing the strength of Nemesis with their body. Those who can harm energy do so by attacking one's every essence, ignoring armor and damage barriers completely), Minor Unholy Manipulation, Corruption (By imbibing their unholy blood, one can be turned into another Void Knight), Resistance, Invulnerability, Damage Reduction, and Immortality (Type 5) Negation (Those with Gnosis can ignore the resistances, immortality, and damage reducing effects of those with lower Gnosis, as well as damage them through invulnerability and spiritual barriers), Limited Curse Manipulation (When dying, they can lay a true curse upon someone), Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction (Can use Nemesis as a barrier against attacks and that reduces the damage that they may deal), Heat Manipulation (Their presence and attacks carry an existential cold), Aura, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Their aura of existential cold makes those within it weaker and less effective in various efforts, such as persuasion and accurate movements), Enhanced Senses (Via Notice and Search), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing normally invisible things such as magic or psychic matrices), Social Influencing (Via Leadership and Intimidation. Can also make lesser undead serve them without any effort, although not to the point of making them to things they wouldn't normally), Minor Fate Manipulation (Via Style), Acrobatics (Via Jump, Climb and Athleticism), Limited Resistance Negation (As undead, they can ignore the soul/concept based resistances of themselves and others) |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (All undead are disconnected from the Flow of Souls), Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Large Building Level+ (Stronger than the Ice Maiden) Speed: Athletic Human Movement Speed (Can run at over 8 m/s), Supersonic Combat Speed (Those who have achieved Inhumanity are stated to be able to walk through a hail of bullets without being harmed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift a ton, or approximately 900 kilograms) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Several Meters with melee and abilities (Stand upwards of 2.5 meters tall, with this being augmented both by their blood-based attacks and sword), Tens of Meters with Void Standard Equipment: A large, two-handed sword Intelligence: At least Gifted (They are exceptionally intelligent and smarter than most people. They are also known for seeking out the most skilled warriors descended from the ancient tribes of Al-Enneth and acting as some of the most powerful necromantic agents available) Standard Tactics: The Knights of the Void always prefer direct, face to face clashes. If they start a fight, they openly assault their enemies in the most direct way possible. Since they have no appreciation for life, they sometimes attack people as a pastime, but this is certainly not common; they typically prefer to have a clear objective before killing. Weaknesses: Like all Undead, attempts to heal a Void Knight instead harm it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiritual Damage:' The wounds caused by a Void Knight go beyond the merely physical, destroying the very essence of those struck. Therefore, the damage caused by a Knight’s blows are unable to be regenerated from and the souls of those it slays are completely destroyed. *'Black Blood:' A Void Knight’s body creates unholy blood charged with corrupt power that it can mold to its will. With blood, it can create armor, strengthen its weapons, and gain many additional powers. However, this ability has a high price, since it requires the Knight to consume its own blood. **'Necromantic Armor:' Perhaps one of the most striking aspects of the Knights of the Void is their ability to generate a huge suit of armor as a means of protection using Black Blood. By a simple act of will, blood from their veins forms into a suit of solid metal armor. Depending on how much blood is invested in it, the suit is more or less complete and can range from simple pieces of metal scattered across different vulnerable points to a full suit of body armor, with the effectiveness of this armor varying as well. **'Weapons of Blood:' The Knight's blood can be used to strengthen the Void Knight’s weapons by transforming any simple object into a weapon of devastating power. **'Wings of Blood:' Another use of the Knight's blood is the formation of a set of wings that allow it fly through the air faster than it could sprint. **'Black Spines:' By spending a large amount of blood, the Knight can project hundreds of spines made of hardened blood from the ground to attack everyone within a radius of 30 feet around it. *'Void:' When a Knight dies, its body decays and creates a void that consumes all traces of life. Everything in a radius of 80 feet is destroyed, completely losing any trace of color and turning white before dissolving into ashes, and any soul caught within being instantly consumed by it. Note: Every instance of Soul Manipulation is also Conceptual Manipulation, and vice-versa, since souls and concepts mean the same thing in Anima. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Category:Destruction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Metal Users Category:Chi Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acrobats